


A Ladder Most Handsome

by wynnebat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Pining, Pre-Het, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Pidge climbs Shiro like a tree, but not quite in the way she'd like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> He _llo_ new ship.

Pidge looked up. And up. And up.

"I'm not gonna be able to reach that," she said with a gusty sigh. There weren't many things that she seriously hated these days—after three years as a paladin, her family was safe, Zarkon was dead (although his many generals still needed to be smoked out of the planets they'd escaped to after the fall of the Galran empire, as was the case right now)—but her height was a continuous annoyance. Far too many alien races were taller than her, and the ones who'd created this control panel had to be twice her height.

They also apparently didn't believe in leaving any convenient draggable boxes or desks around, Pidge thought with a huff as she looked around. Oh well. She had her usual solution to that just around the corner.

"Shiro, can you swap with Lance for lookout duty? I need your help."

"Give me a minute," Shiro said.

Pidge spent the full minute glaring at the control panel. Honestly, even Matt was taller than her! Matt did have the excuse of actually being a man, instead of Pidge's habit of pretending to be one. Most of the time, people just assumed, and there wasn't much use in correcting people she'd never see again. The important ones knew; that was enough for her.

When Shiro made his way into the room, Pidge motioned him to the space under the panel. "Over here."

"You know, Lance is here, too," Shiro said, kneeling down to take her onto his shoulders.

Pidge hopped onto him, sitting down onto his broad shoulders. Shiro was always so very careful with her, and this time was no different. He held onto her firmly as he brought her up to the control panel's height.

"Lance would drop me," Pidge grumbled.

"It was only one time. You'll have to forgive him eventually."

"He wasn't even holding me up! I just needed a boost into the tunnel, not anything longer." And Lance wasn't as tall as Shiro, Pidge didn't say, because, well. There was a part of her that loved Shiro as their little group's leader and friend. And the other part, which had started growing far too big over the past couple years, loved him and his broad shoulders for quite different reasons. Shiro made both parts of her feel utterly safe.

But there was only so long that she could think of that. Pidge quickly distracted herself in favor of picking apart the base's security system. It wasn't a particularly challenging one. Ten years out of date, made with Galran castoffs instead of prime metal, and lacking even an AI.

"Hand me my screwdriver," she said ten minutes in, without thinking, and was about to jump off Shiro and grab it herself when the man carefully grasped her waist before kneeling down onto the ground and leaning a little. One hand released her, but his Galran hand stayed warm and heavy against her side.

"Which one?" Shiro asked, his hand hovering over her tools.

"The blue one."

He handed it to her and rose up again, slowly, without a single waver or shake. Pidge bit her lip and did not think about how good Shiro's many well-developed muscles might look without all the layers of clothing they wore.

A couple minutes later, the control panel gave a defeated beep, and Pidge grinned. "Finally." Without anywhere else to place it, she rested the screwdriver on top of Shiro's helmet while she finished inputting the final strings of code.

"I'm really not a piece of furniture," Shiro said, but he didn't make a single move to dislodge either her or the screwdriver.

Pidge patted the top of his helmet. "Of course not." Her hand lingers. She can't even help it. She wished they were out of uniform so that it would be his hair she touched, not the helmet.

Eventually, Shiro released her, and Pidge jumped down onto the ground with more than a little regret.

"Thanks for the help," she said, looking up at him.

Shiro smiled at her. "Of course. We're a team; maybe you don't have the height, but I don't have your technical skills, either."

And not even a single joke about her height. Pidge really did love him sometimes. One of these days, she'd fess up and see if the looks Shiro occasionally gave her meant what she really, really hoped they meant. But this wasn't the day. With a sigh, she admired his ass as Shiro left to rejoin the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
